No Happy Ending Just Yet
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for a while now and so Troy decides to propose to Gabriella. Chad and Taylor are Troy and Gabriella's best friends and so while Troy and Gabriella are out of town ,they get kidnapped by some one that wants to get revenge on Troy and Gabriella. So who is the person that kidnapped Chad and Taylor and why are they out for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for six months now. Troy and Gabriella were now living together in a house that was a block down from his parents place. Troy was planning romantic evening for Gabriella and him to have. Troy had decided to have a picnic dinner in the backyard that night. So Troy started working on putting some lights up in the backyard. Troy had decided he was going to propose to Gabriella that night after their picnic dinner in the backyard. Troy could not wait to surprise Gabriella with the picnic dinner in the backyard. Troy also could not wait to asked Gabriella to marry him too. Troy conitinued to get the romantic picnic dinner ready and stuff.

Mean while Gabriella was over at Chad and Taylor house which was a block from Troy and her's house. Taylor told Gabriella that she and Chad had bought a house across from theirs. Gabriella asked Taylor when her and Chad are moving into it. Chad came into the living room and told Gabriella they are moving into it now. Chad asked Gabriella if she wanted to help them move into their new house. Gabriella told Chad that she would love to help them move into the new house. Taylor thanked Gabriella for helping them move into the new house. So Chad,Taylor and Gabriella were moving the stuff into the new house. Once they got every thing moved in, they went back to the old house to clean it so they could put it up for sale.

After they got done cleaning it , they locked it up and went back to the new house. They got the stuff all unpack and put away. Once Chad and Taylor had everything settle in, they asked Gabriella if she would like to stay for dinner and she told them she would love too. So Chad order pizza which arrived a hour later. They all ate their pizza and went to put the left over pizza away. Gabriella could not believe how full she was. Gabriella went to get up and all of sudden felt and Taylor asked Gabriella if she was okey and she told them she feels dizzy. After Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that she was feeling dizzy, she got light headed and fated where she was standing at. Chad caught Gabriella in time before she hit the floor. Chad carried Gabriella to their guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Not long after Chad had laid Gabriella on the bed , she came too and asked Chad adn Taylor what had happen. Chad and Taylor told Gabriella that she had got dizzy and then fated in the living room. Gabriella then told Chad and Taylor that she does not feel right and asked them to take to the hospital. So Chad and Taylor took Gabriella to the hospital to get check out by a doctor. The doctor took some blood from Gabriella and had the nurse take it to get tested right away. The doctor asked Gabriella how she had been feeling lately. Gabriella told the doctor she had been throwing up the last two months and is still throwing up in the mornings. Gabriella told the doctor that she got dizzy and light heade at her friends house too. The doctor checked Gabriella over and did not find any thing wrong with her.

The doctor had a idea why Gabriella had been throwing up in the mornings though. The nurse came back to the room and gave the doctor the test results from the blood. The doctor then told Gabriella that she is pregnant. Gabriella was in shock at first but then she was happy that she was pregnant with Troy's child. The doctor had the nurse bring the sonagram machine into the room. The doctor did an ultrasound on Gabriella to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she is two and half months pregnant and that she has six months to go. The doctor asked Gabriella if she want a couple of the sonagram piuctures and she told the doctor she did want a couple sonagram pictures. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she would need to take now and als ogave her the sonagram pictures too. Gabriella went to make a doctor's appointment for next month.

Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor waiting for her. Chad and Taylor saw Gabriella coming over to them with a smile on her face. Chad and Taylor asked Gabriella why she is smiling and she told them that she found out that she is two and half months pregnant with Troy's child. Chad and Taylor congradulated her on the pregnancy. Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor not to saying any thing to Troy or anyone else, till she tell him first. Chad and Taylor told Gabriella they would not tell anyone or Troy until she tell him. So they left the hospital together and went to get a ice cream, before going home.

Troy had finish setting stuff up for his romantic night with Gabriella. Troy did not know that Gabriella had already ate dinner and also that she had went to the hospital to see a doctor. Troy was waiting for his girlfriend to get home from their friend Chad and Taylors house. Chad and Taylor pulled into their drive way of their new house. Gabriella had fallen asleep in the back seat. So Chad and Taylor got out of the car and Chad went to get Gabriella out from the backseat while Taylor unlock the door. Chad carried Gabriella into the house and to the guest bedroom. Chad laid her down on the bed and covered her up, before leaving the bedroom. Taylor said to Chad that he should called Troy and tell him that Gabriella is still here but asleep. Chad asked Taylor why he should call Troy, when he knows Gabriella is with them. Taylor told Chad that Troy wil start to get worried when she does not come home to him.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy was wondering why his girlfriend Gabriella had not got home from their friends house yet. So Troy decided to call Chad to see if Gabriella was still there yet. Chad told Troy that Gabriella was still there and that she fell asleep on the couch. Chad said to Troy that he put Gabriella in their guest bedroom. Troy told Chad he would come over to get Gabriella then. Chad told Troy just to walk across the street. Troy asked Chad why he wanted him to walk across the street for. Chad told Troy that he and Tayor lived across the street from him and Gabriella. So Troy told Chad he was on his way over to get Gabriella. So after Troy got of his phone, he left the house and went over to Chad and Taylor's house to get Gabriella.

Mean while Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that Troy was on his way over to get Gabriella. Not long after Chad told Taylor that Troy was coming over, there was a knock on their door. Chad answered the door and let Troy into the house. Troy asked Chad when did they move into the house. Chad told Troy they had just move into the hosue that day. Chad took Troy to the guest bedroom where Gabriella was laying on the bed. Chad open the door and Troy saw his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping on the bed with a smile on her face. Troy went over to the bed and picked Gabriella up. Gabriella snuggle into Troy and he smiled when she did that. Chad asked Troy how Gabriella knew she was in his arms. Troy said to Chad that she just knows it is me is all.

Chad open the door for Troy and asked Troy if he wanted him to come over to open his door for him too. Troy told Chad that he needed him to open his house door for him too. So Chad told Taylor he was going to over to Troy and Gabriella's house to open the door for him and that he would be right back. Taylor told Chad she would be waiting for him to come back home. So Chad went across the street with Troy and opened his house door for him. Troy went inside and took Gabriella to the living rooo. Troy laid Gabriella down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Troy thanked Chad for coming with him and opening the door for him. Chad told Troy is was no problem and he handed Troy Gabriella's purse too. Chad said to Troy he was going to head back home and that he will see him tomorrow.

So Chad left Troy and Gabriella's house and went back to his house. Taylor had put on a sexy red teddy and was waiting for Chad. Chad got into his house and notice that Taylor was not down stairs. Chad made sure the doors and windows were all locked before going upstairs to bedroom. Chad went upstairs to his and Taylors bedroom. Chad walked into the bedroom and saw Taylor on the bed wearing a sexy red teddy. Chad went over to Taylor and started kissing her on the lips. That night Chad and Taylor made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Troy went back to the living room to see if Gabriella had woke up yet. Gabriella was slowly waking up, and she notice that she was back at home. Troy walked into the living room and saw that Gabriella was awake. Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and she then knew that he must have brought her home. Troy asked Gabriella if she was hungry and she realized she was a little bit hungry. So Troy took Gabriella to their backyard and she was surprise to see a picnic that he had set up. So they went to sit on the blanket and had their picnic. Gabriella told Troy she had some thing she needed to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him.

Gabriella told Troy what had happen while she was at Chad and Taylor's house. She told Troy that she had Chad and Taylor take to the hospital to get checked out. Gabriella told Troy that she found out from the doctor that she is two and half months pregnant with his child. Troy was at first in shock, but then a huge grin apperared on his face. Troy said to Gabriella i am going to be a daddy and she told him that he was. Troy then picked Gabriella up and spinned her around. Troy set Gabriella down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the black ring box to show the engagement ring to Gabriella. Gabriella realized what Troy was about to do and started to cry happy tears. Troy then told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then said to Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy,yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

Gabriella help Troy put the left over food a way. Troy made sure the windows and doors were all locked up. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom. Troy picked Gabriella up and laid her down on their bed. They started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Before long Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and went back to kissing each other on the lips. Troy lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her pussy. Gabriella and Troy both let a few moans out. Once he knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name while he was thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Troy and Gabriella were kissing some more and then she went by his ear. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as his fiance Gabriella had asked him to do. While Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, he was moaning and saying Gabriella's name. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name too. Troy and Gabriella were having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They were moaning and saying each others name alot , while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other.

Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy after he was done spilling his seed into her. He laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close to him. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. They got their breath back and did a little bit of talking. Troy and Gabriella made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her fiance Troy and threw a tshirt and underwear on, before running to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella had finished throwing up in the toilet and flush the toilet. She got up and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Gabriella could not wait till the morning sickness was gone. Gabriella crawked back into the bed and curled up to her fiance Troy. Troy woke up a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. Gabriella open her eyes and saw Troy's blue eyes looking at her. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to each other. Troy and Gabriella share a few passionates kisses on the lips.

Mean while Taylor woke up before her boyfriend Chad and got up to take a quick shower. Taylor got dressed for the day and went down stairs to make some breakfst for her and Chad. Taylor hoped she would have kids with Chad some day. Taylor love Chad with her whole heart and soul. Chad woke up a hour later and notice that Taylor was not still in bed with him. Chad got up and took a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen. When he enter the kitchen, he saw Taylor finishing making their breakfast. Chad went over to Taylor and put his arms around her. Taylor said good morning to Chad and he sai it back to her. They shared a quick kiss before the ywent to sick down to eat their breakfast.

Troy and Gabriella made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy and Gabriella made them selves some breakfast and then sat down to eat it. Gabriella asked Troy if they could go over to Chad and Taylor's ouse to tell them that they are engaged to be married. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that they can go over to Chad and Taylor's house after they are done eating their breakfast. A few minutes later they finished eating their breakfast and were now getting ready to go over to their friend Chad and Taylor's house.

Chad and Taylor had finished eating thier breakfast and were cleaning their dishes up. Troy and Gabriella left their house and walked across the street to their friend Chad and Taylor's house. Chad went to the living room to see what was on tv. Taylor had finish washing the dishes, when she heard a knock on the door and so she went to answer it. When Taylor open the door she saw Troy and Gabriella and let them into the house. They went to the living room where Chad was at. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room with Taylor. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they had some thing they wnated to tell them. Chad and Taylor asked them what they had to tell them.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are engaged to be married. Chad and Taylor congratulated them on their engagement. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell his parents about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are going to be telling his parents tonight, when they go over to have dinner with them. Chad and Taylor then asked them when they would tell her mom and the rest of their friends about their engagement and the baby they are having together.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they would tell her mom also tonight if she is at his parents house. They told Chad and Taylor they would tell the rest of the their friends at the sleep over they are going to have at their house. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when the sleep over would be. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that the sleep over would be in two days. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could help out with the food and drinks. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor they can help them with the food and drinks for the sleep over.

Lucille and Jack could not wait to see their son Troy and Gabriella later on. Lucille told her husband that she is going to see if Maria wants to eat dinner with them tonight. Jack told his wife Lucille that she better call Maria then. So Lucille went to call Maria and to aske her if she anted to have dinner with them. Jack went to the living room to watch a basketball game. Maria was in the kitchen making tea, when she heard her phone ringing. Maria went to answer her phone and found out it was Lucille calling her. Maria asked Lucille why she was calling her. Lucille told Maria that Troy and Gabriella are coming to eat dinner with them and so she asked Maria if she want to eat dinner with them too. Maria told lucille she would love to have dinner with them and that she would also like to see her daughter Gabriella and Troy too.

So that evening Troy and Gabriella went over to his parents house, to have dinner with them. Troy and Gabriella knock on the door and his dad answered the door. Jack let his son Troy and Gabriella into the house and closed the door. Troy asked his dad where mom was at. Jack told his son Troy that his mom was in the kitchen finishing making dinner. Gabriella gave Jack a hug before going to the kitchen to see if Lucille needed some help. Troy and his dad went to the living room and watch the rest of the basketball game. Gabriella was walked into the kitchen and saw her mom helping Troy's mom finish making the dinner. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella in the kitchen and went over to her. Gabriella went into her moms arms and gave her a big hug. Gabriella was happy to see her mom. Gabriella asked Troy's mom if she could help too. Lucille asked Gabriella if she would carry the salad to the table for her.

Gabriella carried the salad to the table and set it down. Lucille asked Gabriella to tell Troy and Jack that dinner was ready. Gabriella went to the living room and told Troy and his dad that dinner was ready. So they went to the dining room table and sat down. Lucille and Maria brought the food to the table and sat it down. They all dished their food up and were eating their dinner now. After they finished eating their dinner, they took their dishes to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and went outside to the backyard to talk. Troy and Gabriella were talking about how they wanted to tell his parents and her mom about them being engaged and having a baby together. After they got done talking, they went back in the house to tell his parents and her mom that they had some thing to tell them.

Troy asked his mom to come to the living room for a minute. So Lucille went to the living room and sat down next to Troy's dad. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what was up. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they are engaged and also having a baby together. Troy parents and her mom were in shock at first, but then they congradulated Troy and Gabriella on their engagement and having a baby together. Lucille asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is two and half months along in her pregnancy.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella visit with his parents and her mom for a while, before the ywent home. Gabriella asked her mom if she would go shopping with her in a few days. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that she would love to go shopping with her in a few days. Troy saw that his fiance Gabriella was getting tired, and so he told his parents he should get Gabriella home. Gabriella snuggled into Troy and he looked down at her. Troy saw Gabriella going to sleep in his arms. Lucille and Maria saw Gabiella asleep in Troy's arms. Troy got up with Gabriella and told his parents and Maria he was going take Gabriella home, top put her to bed now.

So they said their goodnights and Maria open the door for Troy. Maria told Lucille she was going to head home too and said goodnight to her friend. Troy put Gabriella into the passager side and shut the door before he got into the driver side. Troy pull out of his parents drive way and headed for home. He arrived at their house and turn the car off. Troy got out of the car and went to the passager side. Troy picked Gabriella back up and shut the car door. Chad saw Troy carrying Gabriella and so he left his house to go open the door for Troy. Troy said thank you to Chad for opening the door for him. Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to their room and laid her down on the be. Troy went back down stairs and talk to Chad for a little bit.

Chad asked Troy how it went at his parents house. Troy first told Chad that things went good. Troy then told Chad that they had told his parents and her mom about them being engaged and having a baby together. Chad asked Troy how his parents reacted to the news. Troy told his friend Chad that they took it well. Chad told Troy he should head back home before Taylor realizes he is gone. Troy walked Chad to the door and said to him that he would see him later. Chad went back home and locked his door before he went back upstairs. Chad crawled back into bed with Taylor, who was still sleeping. Chad then fell back to sleep for the night.

Troy made sure the windows and doors were locked up, before going upstairs to the bedroom. Gabriella woke up and change into some shorts and a tshirt to sleep in. Gabriella crawled under the blankets to get warm. Troy entered their bedroom and saw Gabriella trying to get warmed up. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed with Gabriella. Gabriella went into Troy's arms and was getting warm. Troy gave Gabriella a goodnight kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up to take a shower. While Gabriella was in the shower, Troy woke up and notice Gabriella was no longer in bed with him. Troy then heard the shower going and decided to join Gabriella in the shower. Gabriella had just finish washing her hair , when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. Troy said good morning to Gabriella and she said it back to him. They made love in the show twice before getting out of it. Gabriella wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom. Troy wrapped a towel around his waste and followed Gabriella out of the bathroom. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went back under the blankets and back to kissing each other.

Troy enter his hard cock into Gabriella's pussy. Troy and Gabriella let a few moans out. Once Troy knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in out of her fast and hard. They started having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They both moan and said each others names while making love. Before long they both came at the same and collapsed on each other. Troy pull his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid next to Gabriella to get his breath back. They got up and got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Troy and Gabriella decided they would call their friends to find out what time they were coming to their house, after they finished eating their breakfast. Taylor had finished eating breakfast when Chad had come down stairs. Chad got his breakfast and sat dow n to eat it. After Chad finished eating his breakfast, they got ready to go over to Troy and Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and now were calling their friends to find out what time they were coming to their house for the sleep over. Before Chad and Taylor left their house, they made sure they had their key to the house. Chad and Taylor left their house and walked across the street to Troy and Gabriella's house.

Troy and Gabriella had just got done calling all their other friends, when they heard a knock on the door. They went to answer the door and let Chad and Taylor into their house. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what time their friends were coming to the house. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that their friends would be showing up at the house around 2 pm in the afternoon. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to do now. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to go with them to the grocery store and get some stuff for the sleep over. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they would like to come with them to the grocery store and help them get the stuff for the sleep over.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor left for the grocery store. They got the food and stuff they needed for the sleep over. They paid for the groceries and then took them out to the car. They head back to Troy and Gabriella's house. They arrived back at the house and took the groceries inside. They put the stuff a way and then went to the living room to pick what movie they were going to warch with their friends later on. Chad and Troy went to play some vidoe games till their friends arrived. Gabriella Taylor went to the kitchen to bake some cookies, before their friends came.

Troy and Chad started playing the video games in the game room. Gabriella and Taylor made two dozen chocolate chip cookies. Gabriella and Taylor had shut the oven off after taking the last batch of cookies out. Gabriella and Taylor grabbed two cookies to give to Troy and Chad. Troy and Chad were playing their video games , when they smelled cookies baking. Gabriella and Taylor walked into the game room and over to Troy and Chad. Troy and Chad paused their game for a few minutes. Gabriella gave Troy the two cookies, after she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Taylor did the same thing with Chad too. Gabriella and Taylor were going to get up to leave the game room, but Troy and Chad would not let them leave their side.

After Troy and Chad got done playing their video games, they decided to start making the dinner. Troy and Chad were grilling the hamburgers and steaks on the grill. Gabriella and Taylor were making the potatos and the vegetables too. While they were busy making dinner , Sharpay and Zeke had arrived and were knocking on the door. Gabriella went to answer the door and let Sharpay and Zeke in. Gabriella asked Zeke if he want to help them finish cooking the dinner. Zeke told Gabriella he would love to help. Gabriella had just got back to the kitchen when their was a knock on the door again. Gabriella open the door and let Ryan and Kelsi in.

Gabriella close the door and went back to the kitchen. Ryan and Kelsi went to join his sister Sharpay in the living room. Gabriella was in the kitchen again, when there was a knock on the door. Ryan went to answer the door and let Martha and Jason in and shut the door. All their friends were there now and they had set their stuff in a corner for now. Martha and Jason join the others in the living room.

Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor told their friends that dinner was ready. So the friends went to the dining room table and sat down to eat dinner. They dished their food up and ate their dinner. After they were done eating their dinner, Zeke help them wash the dishes. Troy and Gabriella put the left over food a way. The friends were back in the living room, talking to each other while waiting for Troy and Gabriella to come in the room. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell Zeke first about them being engaged. Zeke congradulated them. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to tell their friends they were engaged. Their friends congradulated them and then they started watching movies, after Zeke had joined them.

They watched four movies before they all went to bed for the night. The friends slepted in the two guess bedrooms that night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and did some kissing. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. They made love twice, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up before their friends. They made love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them and their friends. Zeke was next one to wake up that morning. Zeke took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Zeke went down stairs and to the kitchen to see Troy and Gabriella cooking breakfast. Zeke asked Troy if he could help them with cooking the breakfast. Troy and Gabriella told Zeke he could help them finish making the breakfast for them and their friends. So Troy, Gabriella and Zeke finished making the breakfast. Sharpay woke up not long after Zeke and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

A hour later Ryan and Kelsi woke up and took a shower together too. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. A few minutes later Taylor had woke up and took a shower. She also got dressed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast too. The only ones that were still sleeping were Chad, Jason and Martha. So Troy and Gabriella with Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor ate their breakfast together.

After they got done eating their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink. Zeke made sure that Jason,Martha,and Chad's food was staying warm. Zeke then did the dishes before joining his girlfriend Sharpay and the others in the living room. They decided to watch a few movies while they were waiting for Jason,Martha and Chad to wake up. So they picked out two movie to watch. Troy put the first movie in and hit play. So they started watching the movie. Zeke finished washing and drying the dishes. Zeke went to the living room and sat down next to Sharpay. So two hours later they finished the first movie and were now watching the second movie.

Jason and Martha woke up and took a shower. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat their breakfast. After they finished eating their breakfast, They went to the living room to see what movie their friends were watching. Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the gang saw Jason and Martha came into the living room. Jason and Martha sat down to watch the movie too. Chad was the only one still sleeping and they were wondering when he was going to wake up.

So they decided to watch one more movie. While they were watching the third movie, Jason had got up and left the room. Jason got a bucket of really ice cold water and went upstairs to the bedroom that Chad was sleeping in. Troy and Gabriella with the rest of the gang wondered where Jason disappered too. Jason dumped the really ice cold water om Chad. Chad woke up and yelled at Jason for pouring a ice cold water on knew that once Chad got out of the bed, that he would be coming after him. Jason took off and went back down stairs to the living room.

Troy and Gabriella with everyone else heard Chad yell at Jason for dumping ice cold water on him. Jason came into the living room laughing and told the gang that Chad is up now. Troy and Gabriella asked Jason what he did to wake Chad up. Jason told them that he dumped really ice cold water on him. Taylor started laughing after Jason told them what he did. Troy and Gabriella with everyone else was laughing about what Jason did to Chad. Jason and the others finished laughing before Chad came down stairs. Chad went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast and then he went to the living room to find Jason.

Jason told Chad he was sorry for dumping ice cold water on him , but it was the only way to get you up. Chad said there were other ways to wake him up. Chad had took the wet sheets off the bed and had put dry ones on it. Taylor told Chad that he was the only one told every one that he was sorry for not being up sooner. So Troy and Gabriella asked their friends what they want to do now. Chad asked Troy if he wanted to play one game of basketball before he goes home. So the guys played one game of basketball and the girls watch them.

A hour later the guys had finished playing their one game of basketball. they went into the house and took a quick shower. Troy and Gabriella walke their friends to the door and told them they would see them at school on monday. So the friends went home for the rest of the day. Troy asked Gabriella how she and the baby were doing. Gabriella told Troy that she and the baby are fine. Troy and Gabriella went to see if his mom would help them plan their wedding.

Lucille was in the kitchen finishing cleaning it before she started making and Gabriella entered the kitchen and got his moms attention. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella what they want to talk to her about. Troy and Gabriella asked his mo mif she would help them plan their wedding. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would love to help them plan their wedding. So they sat down and started making a list of stuff they wanted for the wedding. A hour later they decided to stop for the day on it.

Please Review!


End file.
